


Technician Uprising AU - Prologue: A Technician's Starting Journey

by NintendoLearner



Series: Technician Uprising AU [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kirby: Planet Robobot Spoilers, Post-Kirby of the Stars: Robobo Planet | Kirby: Planet Robobot, i feel sorry for kirby, lol lok at the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoLearner/pseuds/NintendoLearner
Summary: A few days after the events of Planet Robobot, Kirby is clearly still mourning for the loss of Robobot Armor, who died to save him. The entire remaining cast tried cheering him up, all to no avail. However, a miracle came one night and changed the lives of the Dreamlanders forever... When a rather unusual item fell into the Star Hill!
Series: Technician Uprising AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987150
Comments: 23
Kudos: 7





	1. A Little Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for Planet Robobot.  
> Read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the war, Kirby is still mourning the loss of Robobot Armor. Bandanna comes to visit him.

3 days.

3 days since the war had ended.

Kirby sighed on his bed, moaning in exhaustion... or is it depression? He doesn't even know himself. 

All he knows that something still feels hollow in his heart. He is not sure why and how- Oh, he remembered.

Robobot Armor is dead.

Since that final attack, Kirby didn't have the nerve to touch anything tech-y anymore. His friends are gradually worrying about his condition, especially the fact that he's been quite frowning these days. It just doesn't feel right, since people know how Kirby is usually the upbeat, cheerful child around Dreamland. But now? He's just a really sad puffball, still stuck over the dilemma he was kicked into.

But no one understands this more... than Bandanna Waddle Dee.

In Team Starstruck, there are only 3 members: Kirby himself, Robobot Armor, and Bandanna Waddle Dee, of course. This team was created to hang on while trying to survive the war... and stop it from going full swing. Or to find out how this entire catastrophe broke out. Bandanna never really doubted the abilities of his team, especially when it comes to Kirby. He's the team's de-facto leader... kind of (and then again, at that time Kirby really is the one who came up with the idea). Obviously, it's hard for Kirby to kill his own species that decided to be traitors to their faction, but it's harder for him to see innocent lives taken away so easily. And Robobot Armor's death is just a cherry on top of all things he is stressing with.

Robobot Armor themself... was a very interesting friend.

Apparently, Kirby was the one who brought them to life all by accident (we can all blame his innocent mind for studying a set of engineering arts books for a month before the war broke out...), he just jumps on the cockpit of a broken, destroyed Invader Armor, tapped on it, and the rest is history. They started off cold and silent, just like most machines. Bandanna remembered that before he managed to reunite with Kirby - the servant took a few detours to evacuate near Popstarians to a nearby secret evacuation center - they were the puffball's only companion, so Kirby talked a lot to them as moral support, trying to fill the loneliness he had to deal with since no one seems to be there for him.

And once Bandanna had found Kirby with his Robobot Armor, the three actually started journeying around together, even out of Green Greens - or rather, Patched Plains, as most Technologicas call it - and into even weirder areas as well. That's where Robobot Armor started gaining consciousness. They started to talk, even sparingly. Their language was stiff and their tone was still as cold as steel. They tried to 'feel', but they couldn't, so they tried to learn it from their perspectives of Kirby and Bandanna. It took a while for them, but soon they started to develop themself from there.

Maybe that's how they gained a soul in the first place, much like living people would have. They are well aware of this, and they did what they could to cultivate it. They loved destruction, every aspect of it, they loved seeing Kirby as their master, they loved seeing Kirby smile, they loved teasing Bandanna into rivalry (and yes, the two had fought a lot because of this), they loved seeing organic beings... They loved taking care of flowers too - the team once found one non-mechanized flower and the mechanical being took care of it until it died, they even shed a little tear when it really died - and they loved watching all the fights in the war.

It's a wonder how did everything happened chronologically, as everything just seem to happen in place. The team's friendship grew stronger and stronger every day, every week, every month. They battled all opposition and know when to spare and when to, well, kill, even if it's very forced. And whenever one of them has a problem, the others sympathize and gives the right push to get them out. There's nothing this team can't handle, as long as they were together, walking at the same pace as one. It's heartwarming to see these kinds of interactions even in toughest times like this, at least that's might be your opinion to decide nonetheless.

That's why the death of Robobot Armor felt like a huge punch in the gut for the rest of the team. Well, technically the team had officially disbanded (kinda) since the war had ended, but it's probably safe to say that Robobot Armor's death plays part in the matter as well. Bandanna didn't really take it well when he knew about that, but Kirby's reaction is all the sadder. He was their creator and admin, so to speak, so that punch in the gut should be harsher to him than anyone else. He was livid when everyone told him about that... Even Meta Knight tried to explain the matter, but Kirby wasn't happy at all. He eventually locked himself in his home. Only a few managed to get a glimpse of what happened with Kirby inside, and Bandanna is one of them. Maybe the only one, even, because he never saw anyone entering Kirby's house outside him and Kirby alone.

Today, the servant decided to give Kirby another visit. He has a cake he wanted to share with the puffball. And Kirby can vent his frustration to him while they eat. He knocked on the door, hoping that Kirby would hear his voice.

"Kirby! Kirby?"

The voice of Bandanna echoed through Kirby's house. It didn't take a while for the puffball to take a quick shower before opening the door. The puffball's face looked tired and just pissed off in general as if he doesn't want to be disturbed, but once he saw Bandanna's worried face, he smiles a little and waved at him. Bandanna sighed in relief and a conversation happened.

"Bandanna...?"  
"Thank goodness... Morning, Kirby!"  
"Morning."  
"Hmm... still sad about that problem huh, I see..."  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
"You are still thinking about Robobot again, aren't you?"  
"Are you only here to question that? Do you understand that-"  
"I understand and all, but sometimes you gotta let it go, man, you've fallen into the grief for too long. Besides, peace has returned to Popstar and now our invader friends are stayin' here!"  
"I know. I can't believe this time I had to lose a friend, like, forever..."

Hearing Kirby's words, Bandanna sighed again, The cycle continues all the time. Isolation over a wreck of guilt and stress. It keeps going on and on and on... and on... and on. Obviously, Kirby just tried to scoff it off, but it's not working as that feeling always comes back. Every. Single. Time. The puffball's eyes reflected his conflicted feelings crashing one and another. It's just heartbreaking to see a jolly fellow destroyed into a lonely, solemn wreck.

"I know they can't celebrate with you but I'm sure they are proud of you, Kirby! You have done the right thing, that's all," Bandanna said, trying to reassure the child, "It's not your fault! Just blame that stupid Star Dream. If it wasn't for that machine... All of these won't happen in the first place. We could've ended the war right there when you defeated Haltmann."

"Sure, but... Is it right for everyone? I sacrificed MY FRIEND to do that! I KILLED THEM, BANDANNA!" Kirby yelled back with an anguished tone, raising his voice in desperation, "I just don't know how Robobot did that, I have no idea since they didn't tell me much, they just suggested the idea, I rolled with it, and-"

And stop. Kirby gasped and started to shutter. He yelled at Bandanna, his friend, and might potentially scare him. He closed his mouth and went nervous. Bandanna however just shook his head and rests his right hand on his friend's shoulder, looking at him in the eyes with a comprehensive nod. He understands that Kirby is younger than him, and this is the first time he ever dealt with actual loss. Maybe he did in the past, but then he was a mere little toddler, so he can't understand much. But now he could understand it, and that's why he reacted like this. And then again, it's a war we're talking about. The fact that Kirby had to see all of this happening is just... bizarre, one would say.

Half of the Popstarians are brainwashed - and they might stay that way if the team didn't fight and break them away from them in the first place! -, Dedede falls into coma after trying to stop the invasion and his castle was destroyed, then he got cloned for some reason, Meta Knight got brainwashed and turned into a cyborg... The other half of Popstarians? Who knows, because most of them evacuated and Kirby woke up all alone. This means that, well, Kirby doesn't have anyone to trust or to cling on for support, and he's just by himself. No wonder he treasured Bandanna and Robobot Armor as his morality beholders, as the former is the only one Kirby sees during the war, and the latter because it's his creation and they already trusted him in the first place.

"Look, Kirby," Bandanna sighed under his breath, "Come on, Kirby, you need to relax. Enjoy life! You don't need to stress about things, once in a while. I know your ideals are crushing you down, but... You know what? Let's have a small cake, maybe that can cheer you up in a while."

Hearing that, Kirby took a deep breath and huffed a little, smiling weakly at Bandanna.

"Let's go then!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! This is a rebooted version of the older version of the story of the same name! You can see the source here: https://www.deviantart.com/nintendolearner/art/A-Little-Aftermath-827487217


	2. The Crashdown Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandanna and Kirby both ate some cake slices. Then days passed and a mysterious item falls into Popstar...

With Kirby in tow, Bandanna bought some slices of strawberry shortcakes for the two to enjoy. The shop itself was simplistic, and it smells like a bouquet of flowers, though the smell of the oven is more prominent than anything else. It's just near Cappy Town, almost near the entrance gate. Then the two walked back to Kirby's house. On their way back, people actually looked at them, but silently - the people of Dreamland had heard the news and they didn't want to enrage Kirby's foul mood swing, at all. And Kirby himself doesn't seem to care about others. His head is still stuck in the revelation that his best friend in the war just died.

As the two arrived inside Kirby's room, they placed the cake on the table, located in the center of the living room. They sit there and slowly ate the cake slices together. Kirby seems to enjoy the taste but his heart didn't. It was very empty inside since his guilt still lingers around his mind. Bandanna glanced at Kirby and sighed as he knew how much this war had affected everyone else.

"I know how much you miss them," Bandanna said before he took another bite of his slice - if he could have a mouth by now, if he had a mouth, he would be smiling a little.

"Yeah... We promised to Robobot that... we will take them around the world once all of this is over..." Kirby sighed, "But now... We can't... They are dead, Bandanna."

"I understand, Kirb... I would love to make up that promise too. But how can we even do it? We can't communicate with the dead, and we can't bring them to life... You and Meta Knight saw them fading into dust... Which is weird, though, why did they turn into that once they died?" Bandanna rubbed his head.

"That is not important..." Kirby weakly sighed, "I still feel guilty for... killing... them-"

"No, you did not kill them. How many times do I have to reinforce this?!" Bandanna facepalmed.

But despite all that reinforcement, it still doesn't stick to Kirby quite well. His hollow, beating heart still blamed itself for what happened that time. It wasn't pretty. Bandanna can't help but just shudder - no matter his attempts to cheer the puffball up, it doesn't work anyway. Suddenly, they can hear a knock at the door. Kirby got up and opened the door.

A waddle dee was there, wearing a sachet and a postman hat, parking his bicycle. His eyes looked at Kirby with curiosity before he shook his head and looked at Bandanna again.

"Special delivery from Cappy Town," the waddle dee said, giving Kirby a big carton box. Kirby took the box and just observed it a little before opening it - a round-shaped, fresh watermelon - while the waddle dee said, "Don't forget to sign here, in this paper."

The puffball did and the waddle dee looked at Kirby, sighing. He knows Kirby too, much like all other Dreamlanders - it's a giant supporting community so it's pretty justified that everyone knows each other - and he knows Kirby was clearly still mourning after all this madness. He took a deep breath and patted the puffball.

"You have my condolences, buddy. I know how it feels like losing a friend... It is hard, yes, but I am sure you will come bouncing back soon, I know that. Take care of yourself."

And with that, the waddle dee took off with his bicycle, leaving the two again. Bandanna watched as the scene happened. Once more, Kirby's reaction was just a silent stare. He didn't know how to react or to do anything about it. So here he is, just there.

"Kirby?"

"Hmm."

"You want to head back inside?"

"...Sure, Bandanna, come on."

And in the next few days, it was peace in Dreamland. Susie had joined the community. She started helping people on Dreamland with her vast knowledge as well, but Meta Knight doesn't seem to believe her, especially after all the charades he had, including being turned into a brainwashed cyborg. Dedede slowly opens up to her, knowing that Susie was just misunderstood and her heart is now in the right place. Taranza and Magolor seem to be close to Susie, though - Magolor likes her since both Halcandrans and Technologicas loved technology, so that's to be expected, while Taranza and Susie both lost the person they loved the most, and so they can sympathize with each other.

The Technologica species are some sort of nomads, they travel and get resources from planets to planets, to run their business and survive. But with resources slowly draining they need to travel and infiltrate more planets... Until they stumbled here in Popstar. Now, they are allowed to live here but they should not take too many resources. Everyone in the community had agreed to teach the Technologicas their nature-respecting methods by their way of life.

Life has been better at least, but... Something felt missing. No, not just something. A lot felt missing. The lives of people taken by the war, the destruction this whole carnage had brought them, it still haunts everyone else to this day. A lot of people, not just Kirby, are mourning due to this. It's pretty normal for them. But not for Kirby though, he's usually the one bringing smiles to people, and now? Well, you know.

However, one night, Kirby was getting ready to sleep. Reading a small book is all that it takes, and he fell into slumber in a few minutes. Tired, exhausted from this shock that he experienced after the war. He still can't move on, the 'fact' that he 'killed' Robobot Armor still lingers around. It's the same way again these days, a restless night without any dream popping out. Every time he shut his eyes, and went to sleep, nothing happened. He would usually dream of galaxies and beautiful skies, but because of this huge emotional baggage, he can't dream of anything, not even Star Rod or Fountain of Dreams' supposed effect can help him. After all, it mostly depends on the mind of the person affected. The clearer they are the better, right?

_ CRASH! _

"HUH?!" Kirby woke up instantly. The loud sound disturbed his already blanked out slumber. His curiosity grew though - what was that and where did it come from? With slanted eyes, derived by sleepness, he walked straight to the source of the voice. It leads to Star Hill, where he first landed here in Popstar... And he gasped at what he just saw.

It was a pink helmet, with a pair of blue-visored brown goggles on top, connected by a felt of yellow and brown synthetic leather. Its condition? Cracking a little here and there, though the visor had the most damage with the glass breaking down a lot. Not in the best performance, but it's there. Kirby knew what this helmet basically is: the helmet that he would always wear when he uses the Robobot Armor! But how did it drop down here, while last time he saw it floating through space?

Kirby dusted the helmet away. The lingering memories of the war started to flash in his mind, all those moments he had with Robobot Armor and Bandanna especially. It was very important for Kirby, at least that's what he thinks of them. Soon enough, his heart was tempted to wear the helmet again... Just like the old days. After all, what can possibly go wrong? It would be just normal equipment. Nothing special, just something he can wear as a reminder of the catastrophic adventure. Or maybe it still works? Who knows? He finally picked it up and wore it on the top of his head, just like he normally would.

Then something else happened.

At the start, it was dead silence. Nothing happens. Kirby thought to himself that this helmet is definitely broken, and there's no way it can function anymore, so he instinctively stepped off a little, sighing in relief, ready to head back home. But as he was about to take another step, a technology rune appeared below him, locking his movements. Kirby shuttered once that happened and started panicking.

"What the?! I didn't do anything-" Kirby muttered, looking at his feet. He can't move at all! More side effects started to kick in, however: he felt nauseous out of sudden, he can hear his heart pounding harshly, and he started having a headache as if it was pressured with some sort of invisible weight. He felt like he was hallucinating, but no. The rune keeps locking him in as the helmet starts restoring to its former form before it was broken. Bits of data starts to appear over his eyes as if it was trying to sync with the helmet...

"Stop! It hurts so much, I can't- HELP!!!"

But no one was there to hear his voice. Everyone else was asleep. The puffball moaned as the bits of data started to glitch up, stabilizing itself bit by bit. Is it uncomfortable? Yes. Is it painful? Yes. Is it unbearable? Possibly, but who knows. The weight of his headache started to get worse, he can feel like his entire body is going down in seconds. His eyesight just becomes more and more blurry as seconds pass by.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" he yelled once again, desperately, "I-I CAN'T HOLD IT... ANYMORE... S-S-SOMEONE... PLEASE!!!"

But nobody came.

"P-please... h-help me..."

But still, nobody came.

"Someone... please..."

But yet still, nobody came...

"..."

But yet still, once again, nobody came. Kirby wasn't able to hold on anymore. However, he saw a shadow of... something? Someone? It's not completely a shadow either. It's more like a mist of... whatever it is, but it looks... very... familiar? It was walking past Kirby without any sound nor voice, it was just there... And away. The puffball looked at the individual, his eyes suddenly turning teary all of sudden... As if he was hit by guilt once again.

...

**"Robobot...?"**

All of sudden, a flash of light appears, glowing from the helmet before exploding in a burst of data that can be seen miles and miles away. Kirby screamed in utter pain, overpressured by whatever the helmet had done to him.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

And then... everything... stops. The explosion faded. Silence fills the air around the puffball. The shadow was nowhere to be seen. All Kirby knew was that the helmet did something to him.

But what did it do?

No one knows.

All that's left was Kirby alone in the Star Hill, watching helplessly as his exhaustion took over for the worst, and off he went, passing out in a blink of an eye...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kirby. Did he just saw Robobot Armor, wandering as a ghost or something? What happens once he wakes up? The next chapter will cover this and much more, though it will be divided into approximately... 3 parts? We will see!  
> This is a reboot of this: https://www.deviantart.com/nintendolearner/art/Crashdown-832828636  
> Obviously, starting from the next chapter, there will be no story reboots as in DA, I only wrote until that point... Haha yeah I am a lazy bastard shhh  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Wake Up, Technician Battle System, Activate! (1/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The data explosion from earlier attracted some more Dreamlanders! They went to check on Kirby. After a heated argument, however, Magolor has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, Chapter 3. I really like making Kirby suffe- *gets headshot by other Kirby fans* OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN THINGS ARE GOING TO GET BETTER FOR HIM SHHH
> 
> Now let's see everyone's reaction to the helmet being found...

"Kirby! Wake up, Kirby!"

The voice of Bandanna echoed through the puffball's mind. He opened his eyes slowly, fazed by what just happened. And lo and behold, there are Meta Knight, Dedede, and Bandanna? There are Tiff and Tuff too! And the three first animal friends, and Susie, and Taranza, and Magolor...?

Wait, how did these people get in here? Kirby scratched his head, trying to recover his composure and his wandering mind. What the hell just happened? Oh no, the puffball can't remember a single thing that just happened before. He looked at his friends blankly, confused with everyone sighing in absolute relief as he recovered his consciousness. His head still feels a little heavy though, at least that's what he is feeling now.

"Kirby! I'm glad you're awake!" Tiff said, "Where have you been?"

"I don't know either!" Kirby answered, "I just... woke up here."

"Really? If so, uh, Kirby, um... How did you get that helmet again?" questioned Bandanna, "I didn't see that since... Since that finale."

"Helmet?" Kirby asked again, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, why not you see it for yourself, Kirby?" Meta Knight said as he helped Kirby back on his feet. Tiff took a mirror and all Kirby did is seeing it, and...

"N-no way... THAT HELMET IS ON MY HEAD! The same helmet from Robobot Armor..." Kirby said, a little astounded by what had happened to him before looking back at the others, "B-but how?! I-I thought it was gone when-"

"Well, last night, I saw you sleepwalking to Star Hill, I guess," Magolor said, "And all I saw after that is a gigantic energy explosion - so powerful that it spreads through all areas of Dreamland! I thought another alien fell to this place or something so I and Bandanna came first and we saw you passed out!"

"Explosion... energy...?" Kirby asked with a confused tone. "You know what? I don't know anymore. Now I'm curious if this helmet can still work."

"I mean, you can give it a try if you try to activate it, that is-" Taranza told him, only for Meta Knight to give a glare straight at the Floralian. "W-what did I do? I just saying!" he said again, trying to argue back, only for Meta Knight to move in and take Kirby's helmet away, much to everyone's surprise, including Kirby himself. 

"H-huh?!" Kirby muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you dumbass!" Dedede yelled at Meta Knight. "What's wrong with ya?! Get off, batman! It's his!"

Meta Knight, however, didn't say a word as he moved the helmet away. He seems to be scared or at least very aware of something. He was just there, holding the helmet tightly, hiding it under his cape. 

Bandanna crossed his arms and shouted at Meta Knight, "Why are you doing this, sir?!"

"Yeah, what's the deal with you? That is the last trace of, uh - whoever their name is - that Kirby could possibly have!" Tuff protested.

"This helmet almost killed him!" Meta Knight argued back. "This helmet can possibly be the source of problems for all of us in the future! Technology almost murdered us all. And I shall not let that be repeated again."

"That does not justify everything," Susie said, "That same technology also saved us all. From an omnicidal wish-granting machine."

"But will that override our nature too?" Coo asked, "I don't want the balance of this world to die off!"

"It won't. It's just a helmet, Coo!" Kine flopped in his water bubble - Susie made one for him so now he can move freely on land -, "Just let him to what he wants!"

"That. Doesn't. HELP! Kirby ALMOST died in the final attack!" Meta Knight yelled back, "IF HE'S DEAD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO-"

"HEY, HEY! EVERYONE STOP!"

Once Kirby yelled that on the top of his lungs, everyone quickly sunk into silence. Kirby crossed his arms and stared at Meta Knight.

"First of all. Mety. Please. That thing is mine and you can't just take it without permission. We don't even know if it works or not. If it could, maybe we can, I don't know, use it for battles? I believe that helmet can be useful _somehow_. Second. Yes, I almost died in the final attack but that's because of the FINAL WEAPON, which means THIS HELMET HAS NO CONJUNCTION WHATSOEVER WITH THE PROBLEM. The Final Weapon program existed in Robobot Armor, NOT the helmet - thus, it's my fault for activating it. Now give it back," Kirby said with a stressed-out tone, "It's my right to mourn for my friend and remember them, with that memento."

In response, Tiff nodded, she seems to agree about the situation.

"I'm sorry Sir Meta, but I had to agree on Kirby for this one. While, okay, I had to admit, you're right that technology can be hazardous, but Bandanna Waddle Dee here have seen Kirby using this helmet before, with the mech suit, and he can use it without any danger what-so-ever. I believe he can use this responsibly!" she said, pointing to Bandanna who nodded in agreement.

"And then, we can teach Kirby cool new stuff with that, if the helmet eventually is still working!" Tuff exclaimed, "Using technology sounds cool enough to me!"

"I can teach Kirby some Halcandran technology too if he wants!" Magolor nodded, winking at Meta Knight, "I will keep him on my watch~!" 

Before Meta Knight could say a word, someone else jumps in. "Oh, all of you, don't need to even fuzz, I WILL teach him some good old ways of OUR technology. This helmet came from the Technologica, and so, we have the right to teach him," Susie added, "Come on bluesy, give him a chance! The world of technology is not all hell and fires! You will have to trust us on this one, sir. We will give this child the best of the best."

"Ya guys? Teaching Kirby technology? HAH! I can ask Escargoon to teach him instead! Easy! Who needs ancient or futuristic sh*ts? We have our own, adios!" Dedede laughed at Magolor and Susie as well, "Leave it to the guy who knows him b-e-s-t! Surely you jestin'!"

"That snail? Teaching Kirby tech? HAHAHAHAHAHA no," Susie glared at Dedede with a stern look, "We know the best technology around here, this kid knows our tech FIRST then you, so back off, I'm teaching him."

"Hey, Technologica's techno thingy is too, well, hard! Halcandran is easier!" Magolor jumped in, "Yours is filled with too many codes or something!"

"Shhh... Ya people are amateurs! I know Kirby better so let Escargoon teach him!" Dedede yelled.

"Oh really? Like a snail and an egg would surpass me anyway! I'm the secretary of HWC! I live and use technology every day in my life, so back off!" Susie argued back.

"YOU CALLED ME WHAT?!" Magolor raises his voice.

Cue the three arguing to no end. Meta Knight shook his head. Tiff and Tuff tried separating the three. Kirby is left blanked out about what was going on - the topic just changed from 'giving the helmet back' to 'teaching technology' in just a drop of a hat. It's just so stressful.

Rick, being the tired hamster he is, rolled his eyes, "Once again, the argument has begun, ladies and gentlemen. Can I just go to sleep?"

"We will never go to sleep if we can't finish this problem..." Bandanna answered Rick as he walked to the arguing three friends, "Hey, hey, Your Majesty, p-please-"

Finally, Meta Knight's patience goes thin. He yelled at EVERYONE with his loud and deep voice.

"SILENCE!"

And everyone quickly shuts up. Magolor, Susie, and Dedede all stopped arguing. Tiff and Tuff released their grips on Susie and Magolor, then returned near Kirby once again. Then Meta Knight shot a death stare at the pink puffball. Kirby just stared back normally, not understanding what is the knight trying to do this time.

"Listen up. None of you shall teach Kirby technology or whatever it is called, and I don't want this to be brought up again. No helmets, Kirby. No more technology shenanigans we have to deal with," Meta Knight scolded. "Be grateful you barely survived! I won't let you take any more risks. You are supposed to be a future Star Warrior and we can't always put your life into danger. And that's all. End of story, period. Now everyone, leave this place and go back to your homes. Yes, every single one. GO."

Kirby however didn't want to give up. He grabs Meta Knight's cape and pulled him back, a little pissed off, then he gave the old knight a death glare, much like his own.

"I don't care about you being so worried over me. Where were you when I, Robobot, and Bandanna had to deal with the entire war, to begin with?! You ended up being so cocky and you got brainwashed into battling ME instead! If it weren't for Robobot and Bandanna, I won't even have someone I can trust to! Heck, I don't even know if I ever have the chance to survive! The actual reason why I wanted this helmet to be in my hands is to honor them!" Kirby angrily yelled at him, "So listen up, old man, if you want me to be a Star Warrior so badly, why not you just stop being a douche?! You're setting a bad example towards the young'uns, I included. Does a knight have a right to take things from other people by force?! No! You thought it to me by yourself, and now you decided to forgo that for being a bastard?! We don't even know if the helmet works or not and you're already judging every outcome! I can't believe a knight like YOU is being a selfish little-"

And before Kirby could say anything else, Bandanna dragged Kirby away, closing his mouth. Kirby pushed Bandanna away instead, ultimately pissed off.

"Just let it go, Kirby, we can't just fight Sir Meta-"  
"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW! I ALREADY HAVE ROBOBOT ARMOR TAKEN AWAY FROM ME, AND THAT HELMET IS THE LAST I HAVE FROM THEM, AND I WILL NOT SIMPLY LET IT GO JUST BECAUSE A OLD WIMPSY KNIGHT TOLD ME TO!!! With that... being said...! GIVE. IT. BACK!"  
"Enough, Kirby, I get it, but-"  
"BUT WHAT?! AREN'T YOU ENOUGH OF A COWARD TO NOT STAND UP WITH YOUR RIGHTS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BANDANNA?!"  
"But-"

Everyone cannot help but shiver at the ongoing mess. They never saw Kirby yelling this loud at his friend. And that was the last straw for Meta Knight. He unsheathes his Galaxia... And creates a Sword Beam straight at Kirby, knocking the pink puffball straight back. He then huffed at Kirby, staring at him while the rest of the Dreamlanders gasped.

"SHUT UP, YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS BACK! I WILL PREVENT THIS FROM YOUR HANDS AWAY, FOREVER, AND I WILL DISPOSE OF THIS TOO IF I HAD TO!"

Then once again, everyone is reduced to silence. Chirps of the birds in the middle of the night are only the remaining noises. Kirby looked back at Meta Knight, his face shows signs of grief but overshadowed by rage. However, he gulped it all and pushed Meta Knight lightly, all before walking away from him to go home. Midway, he stopped and turned back at Meta Knight, his body shaking and trying to contain all his angsty emotions.

"Fine. I won't stop you, old man. _**Do as you damn please.** _You know I've been missing Robobot for a few days by now, and when I can get a glimpse of hope to continue what I started, you decided to take it all away," Kirby chillingly said with a shaken tone as he calls out Meta Knight coldly, as if the last bits of his own self faded away, "I can't believe you become a Star Warrior as a jerk. At least a mech suit has a better moral compass than you. Now if you excuse me... **Leave me alone, you little prick.** "

As Kirby left the crowd, rain coincidentally starts to pour down, as if it was reflecting Kirby's own sorrowful heart. It was a light downpour, but it's surprisingly depressing. Susie huffed heavily and Taranza just silently mutters some indecipherable words under his mouth, while Magolor just facepalms. Kine looked here and there and silently looked to the wet ground, and Tiff clapped sarcastically at Meta Knight.

"Great job Sir Meta," she sarcastically praised him, "You did it. Kirby is now back to his sorrowful self. Happy now?"

Everyone else just watched the rain in silence, with Rick huffing and heading back to Whispy Woods, Coo picking up Kine and following the hamster. Dedede just glared at Meta Knight and questioned the knight, "What the heck Met?"

Meta Knight just looked at the leaving pink puffball and sighed. He just feared that Kirby would get into more danger. He just wanted Kirby to have a happy childhood, but he never got to give it to him. When he was an infant, Cappy Town was constantly attacked by Dedede's foolish actions of buying things from Nightmare. And then the Dark Matter invasions. And many more came after that. The knight wanted Kirby to be happy, to be safe... But his actions are deemed as an act of selfishness. 

"I... It's none of your business."

And so the knight flew away, disappearing from the crowd. Bandanna tried to reach out to Kirby, but the pink puffball had returned to his home. He knew Kirby is now very, very upset - and it's better not to disturb him unless he wants his ass to be kicked, repeatedly. The servant just watched as Meta Knight was gone, holding Kirby's helmet firmly.

"So now what?" Bandanna muttered to the rest, who still remained. But neither of them were sure what to say. Seeing a brokenhearted Kirby is enough to pull their heartstrings apart. After all, nothing more depressing than seeing someone who brings smiles frowning over guilt and self-blame. Susie closed her eyes, a tear secretly fall from them... It reminds her of something she once saw. She still remembers the memory as bright as day: Haltmann trying to recreate her mother but to no avail. Every night, he would solemnly look at the skies and wished that nothing had happened to her. Susie herself never got the details of what happened to her mother, but maybe that's a reason why he built Star Dream and was interested in it. He wanted to see his wife back. And then Susie accidentally fell into the crossfire and she went missing there. That panicked Haltmann more than he should be.

Taranza sighed and patted Susie, while Dedede scowls under his breath.

"That little motherfricker just won't tell us about why he's so feisty 'bout that little helmet. Da f*ck is wrong with him," he clenched his fists.

"Just... I don't know either, Your Majesty..." Bandanna sighed.

Magolor just looked at the Comet Harbor, far away from Star Hill. One of the places where Star Warriors live, and it's also where Halberd's cockpit is. As well as home to Meta Knight and his fellow comrades. He sighed a little before he suddenly had an idea. He went to Susie and whispered to her.

"Shhh, Susie!"

Susie opened her eyes and turned at Magolor.

"What?"  
"I have a brilliant idea. Come with me to the Lor Starcutter."  
"When?"  
"Now would be great."

Susie looked at everyone else who is preparing to leave. She rolled her eyes and followed Magolor to Lor Starcutter, walking through the downpour calmly. Seeing rain is not normal for her, but whatever. She is not sure what Magolor has in store for her, but she hopes this is not a prank or something. Once they arrived, they went to the monitor room and Magolor summoned a pair of floating chairs for both of them.

"Haveeeeeee a seat m' lady."  
"Please do not tell me this is some sort of prank you are planning to succeed."  
"Nah. Instead, I have a plan up my sleeve! If this succeeds, we both can teach Kirby technology! We just need to snatch Kirby's helmet from the old knight's house."  
"What? Are you out of your mind? Please don't tell me that your IQ is not enough to-"  
"Hey, Susie. Listen to me. Kirby is our friend, he was the one who forgave us. I think it's time to give the dog a bone-"  
"Sorry, Meta Knight said no just earlier. The last thing I wanted is to tarnish the credibility of the Technologica species. We already have a good life around here and this could ruin everything we ever wanted for. That and Meta Knight still doesn't believe me as much as Kirby does. I don't want to ruin myself in front of him after EVERYTHING that I did to him in the last war."  
"Oh come on, Susie. You're diligent! You're beautiful! There are other people you can aim for outside that old stinky knight-"  
"Point still stands, Magolor. I simply cannot-  
"Alright, ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT A DEAAAAAAAL?"  
"Sigh... What else do you want?"  
"If we managed to succeed I will give you a pound of ice cream for freeeeeeee!"  
"How will you manage to get them?!"  
"I have my own ways. Besides, Kirby would be happy to get his helmet back, right?"

Susie squinted at Magolor with utter disbelief. What the heck? Did Magolor just have the idea to make a robbery? She was a little scared, but on one side, Magolor is right. This can benefit her, making her friendship stronger with Kirby, who knows he will be more willing to help when things get even worse later. The last thing she wanted is to anger any more Popstarians though. But... Kirby was the one who really accepted her after all she did, so...

"Alright, fine! But if things go badly, it is going to be your fault and I am, nor my species, are going to be responsible for this."

Magolor smirked happily at Susie's answer. He clasped his hands and twirls around Susie.

"That's my Susie. Come on, let's-a-go!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, so Magolor's gonna try to commit robbery with Susie out of spite. Nice going, egg boy. Well, we will see what happens in the next chapter for sure though.
> 
> I actually already written this part in DA but as a Stash entry since I have no idea what to do with it and I just have no motivation, soooooo-
> 
> I can't wait for this arc's climax however! I can't spoil much but one thing for sure is we're going to see the helmet's actual effect on Kirby when done properly! See you later, adios gang! Don't let yourself get rammed from a few miles away from the skies~  
> (and yes that is a possible clue. you will see what I mean)


	4. Wake Up, Technician Battle System, Activate! (2/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magolor and Susie went to Comet Harbor in Orange Ocean to get the helmet back with a little outside help, and tries to convince Kirby to wear it again. Meta Knight, on the other hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, here we go again. This part is a little short but eh.
> 
> Now let's get reading, shall we?

Soon enough, the two arrived at Comet Harbor. Or more like the Halberd's cockpit. Magolor had managed to bribe Blade Knight to get the helmet for them - that woman really loved Kirby like her own little brother. It is known that whenever Kirby visits this place, Blade would be there to treat him for something. She would give him some candy, fruit, or caramel. Blade is surely surprised to hear Kirby being so sad because his mechanical friend is now dead AND that helmet was the last thing he had from them. Perhaps that's what makes her feel sympathetic and mellowed her to get the helmet for Kirby.

Alas, she arrived, with the helmet. She gave it to Susie and asked her, "Hey, can I also come with you too? I want to see Kirby being happy again. I have nothing to do." "I mean, yes, sure, but would Meta Knight be kind of mad if he sees you fleeing?" Susie asked. "Oh come on," Magolor told Susie, "Just let us tag another gal on the ride. Won't be bad." "Sir Meta won't be mad if I bribe him with some candies, soooooo what are we waiting for?" Blade nudged the Halcandran, who chuckled back. 

The three ran away from the harbor as fast as they ever could. They certainly didn't want an angry, sleep-deprived Meta. It's better for him to not know anything at all about this. Their next destination now is Kirby's house. They stormed through the cold wind from the rain, running against time before anyone else in the harbor would find out. As they arrived, Magolor peeked on the window of Kirby's bedroom, and it turns out that the little puffball is sleeping. Or at least, he tried to. In his head, there is no much dream or so ever, really. Everything is blank. Yeah... Nothing much. He mumbled some intelligible words, trying to sleep peacefully, but he couldn't at all. Seems like the stress has gotten him a lot. 

"He's sleeping," Blade said, looking at the window alongside Magolor as well, "I don't think we should disturb him."

"Nah, he's half-awake. Look, he is rolling around his bed..." Magolor sighed, "Come on, let's just knock at the door."

"Wouldn't that be impolite though?" Susie asked, but it was too late. Magolor already banged on the door as hard as he could, repeatedly, all while yelling.

"KIRBY IT'S US WE GOT YOUR HELMET OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

On the other side, Kirby immediately woke up from his sleep. The loud voice outside made him a little paranoid. He thought someone is going to attack him - apparently, the war makes you ten times more aware than usual now, and he is still not used to the fact that it's all over by now. He took a sword, ready to inhale it if an intruder really comes to fight him. Just in case.

"Who's there?!" Kirby shouted, "I said LEAVE ME ALONE! I need my own time! But if you insist, I'm going to-"

"Don't worry Kirby, this is me, Magolor, and Susie, we got your helmet back!" Blade shouted.

"My helmet?" Kirby stopped, a little confused, "What are you talking about? I thought that old prick took it from me. Wait... Are you sure you aren't impostors?!"

"Of course, jeez, what is wrong with you Kirb?" Magolor's voice was heard again.

"We are truly here, pinky. Open the door, please," Susie's voice jumped in, sighing under her breath, "We're not impostors and we are here to return the helmet. For real, really."

Kirby sighed and puts down his sword, and went out of his bedroom to the living room. Then he opened the door, still a little awry. However, once he saw his friends, he sighed in relief. Thank Nova they are not impostors or something. He lets them all in, then closed the door tightly. He also turned the lights on for better visibility. Then he looked at the three before all of them sat on the ground, around the wooden table. At the time, the rain starts to stop pouring its tears, as a new day was supposed to pass. It's still midnight though.

"So. The helmet," Blade said, putting the helmet to the table and pushed it towards Kirby's direction, "Don't worry about Sir Meta Knight, I can bribe him with candies."

"You sure about that?" Kirby asked, "I don't want a mad Mety coming to my house to raid this away from me. I know I was being stubborn about the helmet, but in the end, it was supposed to be his decision."

"It's your rights! After all, we just want to make you feel better!" Magolor slammed his hands to the table, "Don't hesitate, Kirby!"

"Maybe we should see if it's working as well," Susie suggested, "If it does, we might have a shot on trying to revive Robobot Armor, so to speak."

"Last time I saw them fading into dust... So how would we bring them back?" Kirby asked again.

"You know, leftover data. Maybe in the recycle bin folder, there are still some data about Robobot Armor's parts somewhere," Susie explained, "Since your technology came from the armor, something must be left in it - both of you shared the data inside together, right?"

"You're not wrong!" Magolor added, "And maybe our technology can somehow rebuild them!"

"Come on, buddy," Blade added too, "Let's give it a second try!"

Kirby took a deep breath as his friends tried to reassure him to try the helmet. Well, at least they still give him some hope, to begin with. Though he's not sure himself. While he does want to try again, he was worried; the last time it activates, it didn't go well. With the data explosion or whatever it is. However, it doesn't hurt to try the second time, right? At least that's what he thought. He glanced at the helmet a bit, and he nodded as his friends.

"Alright... Let's try then," he said with a little smile. 

Meanwhile, in Comet Harbor, in Meta Knight's tower, the knight was still asleep. Unlike Kirby who was half-awake most of the time, he fell into a slumber quite easily. Much like Kirby, he is stressed after the heated argument - especially at the moment where he attacked the pink puffball with his Galaxia Sword Beam. And pushing Kirby a few miles away. And then seeing Kirby coldly dismissed him. It wasn't pretty, but it gives him even more reasons to sleep. He knows he should've not taken the helmet but he still tries to convince himself that it's all for Kirby's safety.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling voice coming outside his room. Meta Knight startled a little and took his Galaxia (and now we know Kirby's 'take the sword in case of attack' habit came from) and slowly went near the door of his room, looking around and gripping his sword as tightly as he could. He opened the door, tensely pointing his sword to whoever is there- Oop, no one is there. Meta Knight looked around the stairs near him a bit before he sighed in relief. Deep inside, he was glad he didn't have to fight. It's just because that some wounds - especially those which come from Susie removing his cybernetic parts that she added when she brainwashed him - are not healing fully yet.

"Dear Nova, I thought someone is going to ambush me," Meta Knight shivered a little as he left the stairs, "Good that no one is here."

However, as he arrived at his room's door, he heard footsteps coming from his left, and he can hear a vibration from the wind around him - a small technique thought by Jecra when they were friends. By instinct, he unsheathes Galaxia, turning his back to block... and his sword clashed with another person's blade, knocking it off... Hold on, another person?!

Meta Knight looked at the eyes of the attacker. It was a haltworker, with a headband on his head, staring at the knight with a cold stare on his face. Meta Knight was surprised indeed and suspects that Susie sends them to assassinate him in the middle of the night. He quickly grabbed the blade and hurls it to the window of his room before pointing his Galaxia at the haltworker's shoulder.

"Who are you?!"  
"..."  
"Who sent you here?!"  
"You do not need to know. But it's not her."

Quickly, the haltworker reveals a katana, unsheathed behind him, before he slashed Meta Knight immediately before the knight can respond. It hurts, but the knight didn't hesitate to fight back, slashing the haltworker back. The two clashed swords and Meta Knight yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Meta Knights! All Star Warriors! CALL TO ARMS!"

However, no one responded. Silence filled the air. There was no one. Usually his voice would be enough to alert the brigade near his tower, which is really, really weird.

Meta Knight sighed, "Are they still asleep or something... Come on..."

"Well, we knocked them all out before they could do a thing," the haltworker told Meta Knight with a stern look, "Sadly we are out of anesthetics, we could've eliminated you for that helmet... But then, this will do."

"H-helmet?!" Meta Knight muttered under his breath, "Y-you mean-"

The haltworker only said back before almost sending a stab to Meta Knight's mask, "Exactly. Your pink child's helmet. We cannot let the Starbound Technician to emerge again. He would be a spanner in our... future... plans." 

Meta Knight simply parried the stab before it can reach him. Suddenly, more of the haltworker's allies came. They consisted of a labotory, a yesman, and a chemitory. They all attempt to attack Meta Knight at the same time, but their attacks - consisted of a flail swing, a bouncing ray of laser beams, and a few explosive chemical pills, respectively - are all parried away by the knight. The haltworker then attempts to slash Meta Knight again, but he blocked and the two kept on battling to the point they entered the knight's room.

"Susie didn't send you?!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Why would that traitor send us? She betrayed us for her own cowardice," the haltworker said, clashing his katana with the Galaxia, "We are trying to restore HWC to its former glory."

"Well HWC had a lot of corruption, and she's paying for all of them. You should be grateful she is not slaving you or something," Meta Knight said sternly as he parries more attack barrages from the haltworker's companions. However, he turned his back and realized that he's truly cornered. Quickly, the yesman grabbed Meta Knight's left foot, and then, with extreme force hurls him across the window... And right into the waters of Orange Ocean! All the knight see before he hit the water was the face of the haltworker, looking at him with yet another cold stare... resembling Kirby's own stare before in a way.

"Arrivederci."

"Oh sh-"

_SPLASH!_

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank god it's not really a robbery. Blade you kind bastard.  
> And oh, we have rebels, neat!  
> Battle will come next chapter!
> 
> P.S. If you can find the JJBA reference you are a weeb. Full respect


	5. Wake Up, Technician Battle System, Activate! (3/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby, Susie, Magolor, and Blade learned about the helmet's actual origins and what Kirby actually does to bring Robobot Armor into life, only to be cut by Sailor Waddle Dee and Bandanna Waddle Dee finding that Comet Harbor is under attack. With the rebels trying to get the helmet (or the chip, for now), Kirby was forced to escape, and the rest (except Bandanna, who was commanded to go after Kirby) goes to stop the rebels. While hiding, however, Kirby and Bandanna both discover an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this entire thing is a pain ESPECIALLY the battle scene. Help me.
> 
> Anyway, we got lotsa info ahoy, so this is one important chapter. The next one will also be an important chapter. For now, please enjoy this, complete with a little cliffhanger, hell yeah!

Kirby looked at his helmet and started observing it for a bit. He's going to try and use it but of course, he's making sure it's the same helmet first. There's a recollection of the past memories in his mind for a while, but soon he shook it all off... As he knew he shouldn't really focus on that first. The other three patiently waited for him to finally have enough bravery to use it - after all, the war might have affected his reaction towards really technological things.

"Alright, here we go," Kirby mutters under his breath. He was about to touch the helmet, grabbing it, then using it... But as soon as his hands made contact with the helmet... It lights up a little before TURNING INTO A COMPUTER CHIP?! Kirby startled a little as that happened, so does everyone else in the room - neither of them sees that coming.

"W-what?! How?!" Magolor shouted in shock.

"Good question... I don't remember it can turn into a chip... When I ride the Robobot Armor, that helmet will naturally summon on my head before activation," Kirby added, recalling how Robobot Armor would normally be awakened to life, "Weird, but very neat!"

"Great. Now I know where this kind of helmet came from. They come from the Adaptor Chips," Susie said, picking up said chip and looked at it a little before giving it back to Kirby.

"Adaptor what?" Blade asked with a confused glare.

"Adaptor Chips, used for drivers of the Invader Armor. It's actually in the experimental stage," Susie explained, "My father created it to sync the driver and the mech suit better. It can do many things, such as motion tracking and historical data recording... At least that's what I remembered. But it was so risky that none of the haltworkers want to use it... And my father understands that. He said that they can use it if they want to. I think the chip syncs with Kirby once he managed to bring Robobot Armor... And that makes the two able to use Modes."

"Wait, I thought the mech suits would fit the driver automatically!" Kirby said, "I did that on Robobot Armor-"

"Not really, that is just because you have the correct augmentations and conditions to create such combo. One of the main rules of repairing and binding technology by automatic means... Improver's Touch. Then you need a conductor to speed the process up... The Adaptor Chip. The rest is history," Susie sighed, "To be honest I cannot believe that you managed to master it all in a span of weeks."

"Dang, you do have the potential huh Kirb?" Magolor winked, "Now I am convinced that you can do SO, SO MUCH MORE with the technology from the Ancients and Halcandrans!"

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang at the door. Kirby turned at the source of the noise, a little confused. There are sure lots of visitors today huh? Fortunately, with the helmet back, the puffball's mood is a little lifted up.

"KIRBY!!! KIRBY!!! OH DEAR NOVA PLEASE HEAR ME, HELP!!!"

Hearing that, Blade reached out to the door and opened it. Cue Sailor Waddle Dee falling right in front of her, startled by the door suddenly opening.

"Sail?! W-what happened?" Blade asked.

Sail only answered, "C-Comet Harbor... C-C-Comet-"

"Comet Harbor is attacked by a few rogue Technologica peeps," Bandanna Waddle Dee sighed.

"You mean my own species tried to raid Sir Meta Knight's place?" Susie said, rather bewildered, "To clarify, I never send any troops nor subordinates to go anywhere this week."

"So it wasn't you. Oh," Magolor shrugs before turning at a panicked Sail who is running around the room, "And?"

"AND SIR M-META KNIGHT IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!" Sail cried, "B-but I saw my friends being anesthetized... with some sort of m-medicine... I don't remember... I just ran away!"

"Wait, did you said that... Mety?!"

Cue Kirby storming out of his home. He was clearly panicking. The others just looked at Kirby as he went, with Magolor grabbing his hand first to stop him.

"What in the world are you doing?!"  
"I am going to find him."  
"He stole your helmet and you told him to leave you alone!"  
"Shut up, Mags! No matter what, Mety is still my mentor and my friend! I can and WILL set my anger away just to save him!"  
"But-"  
"Listen up, if you don't want to help then just go away!"

Magolor froze instantly at Kirby's words. He lets the puffball go and then watch as he yelled at the skies as loud as he could, before preparing to fly on his own...

**"KABU, I HEREBY CALL THE WARP STAR!"**

_A few minutes later..._

Kirby arrived at Comet Harbor, just near the entrance of Meta Knight's tower. He crashlands the star just on the sandy ground of the location. It's still midnight, but the beauty of Orange Ocean is still almost intact. Even the light waves of the sea can be heard from far away. Just perfect, he noticed Meta Knight washed out at the shore.

"Mety!" Kirby ran straight to the knight's body, before shaking it a few times to wake Meta Knight up. Fortunately, the knight is not dead - he coughed up before slowly waking up. Kirby immediately sighed in relief knowing his mentor is still alive. The knight's eyes opened tiredly while looking at the puffball, a little surprised that he still decided to check him up after that one argument.

"K-Kirby...?" 

Cue Kirby sending a backhand slap right on him. Meta Knight groaned in pain as he did so - it's rare to see Kirby actually deciding to do something just like this. Then Kirby started scolding his mentor as if he was his distressed father or something. Meta Knight's reaction was priceless, watching as Kirby mercilessly pointed out his mistakes.

"For Nova's sake, Mety! What are you doing in the middle of the night?! Your army is knocked out, almost all of them, and you're here laying in the ocean for no reason?! After stealing your own student's helmet, you just decided to doze off and take a vacation as if nothing ever happened?! Do you think I help you because I am a kind baby child? No, I want to make sure you're not dead or anything! Can you next time stop being a prick?! Be grateful that Sail managed to escape the whole thing and Blade was with me, so at least I know what's up with everything!"

"Sail survived?!" Meta Knight asked, "I knew something was up when Blade was gone."

"Also that's not Blade's fault. Okay, for another problem, that's partially hers, maybe, I don't know... Okay, Okay!" Kirby sighed in relief, "So, uh... Why are the rebels attacking this place?"

"They are hunting for your helmet-" Meta Knight answered, and then he stopped. Kirby's helmet! He facepalmed immediately, thinking that he still left the helmet in his room. It would be easier for those rebels to find it if it's really in his room. He started muttering to himself, "And it's still... in my room. Great, just great. I shall go and-"

Before Meta Knight can fly up with his wings from his cape, Kirby grabbed Meta Knight's hand and looked at him, sighing, "Please, Mety, no... You don't have to."

"What do you mean I don't have to?" Meta Knight asked back with a stern look on his face. "They are trying to use it for their own schemes, Kirby, we need to get the helmet or-"

Kirby then showed the chip right in front of Meta Knight's eyes. Meta Knight squinted a little at the chip, still clueless about what just happened.

"Okay, uh I know this is really weird, but fun fact: this is the helmet..." Kirby sweats, "And it turns into a chip-"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, he heard footsteps coming from inside the tower.

"Are those the rebels-"  
"Kirby, get out of here."  
"Wha-"  
"Hide somewhere else and make sure that chip isn't found!"  
"Uh... Okay... Can you fend them off?"  
"I will try as best as I can. Now go, Kirby!"

As quickly as he could, Kirby turned to the Warp Star that he crashlanded. With a quick Improver's Touch he had learned, he repaired it properly - he rubs his hands together to form a blue glow over his hands, before tapping on the Warp Star to repair it. It didn't take a while for it to be fixed, and Kirby rode it up, revving it to the skies. Just in time, the rebels had arrived, and so does Blade and the rest of Kirby's friends that were also with him earlier, coming a little late to Meta Knight's aid. 

"Crap, so the child has the helmet now..." the chemitory muttered under their breath.

"Don't worry. We will take care of these obstacles first," the haltworker looked at Susie, "This won't take long. And then, it would be a bonus bounty if we get _her_."

In response, Susie giggled. "Bonus bounty? I am not surprised. Speaking off... Sir Meta Knight, you have our most sincere condolences for these peasants' behavior. Tarnishing the name of HWC and Technologica species as a whole... What a crime," Susie said, loading her gun. She then puts her visor down before giving the rebels a glare, " I'm sorry you had to come all this way... but I'm afraid you must be punished for your actions."

"Oh ho, we're going to fight? Feisty!" Magolor said before he mutters some spells to summon his Ancientral Cannon, then happily smirks under his breath, "Can't wait to beat their asses whole!"

Meta Knight turned at the incoming help. While he thought he can fight them all at once, some help won't hurt. He pulled out his Galaxia which was floating above the water near him. Sail silently fills a small gunny sack with a handful of sand - he's going to help to distract the enemies and obstruct their view - as Bandanna points his spear to the enemies... Until Meta Knight looked at Bandanna in the eyes and told him something.

"Bandanna. Make sure Kirby is safe."  
"But sir, how about these people?"  
"We got this. Go and get him to safety too."  
"Alright then."

And so, Bandanna ran away, twirling his spear up and it works exactly like a copter. He remembered Kirby went to the left before and flew in the same direction as the puffball's Warp Star did pass. As he left, Blade looked at the rest of the combatants and turned to Meta Knight.

"Call to arms, sir?" 

Meta Knight nodded back and charged his Galaxia in response as Blade unsheathes her new broadsword. 

"CALL TO ARMS! Everyone... _**CHARGE!**_ "

And so, both sides charge at each other. In the meantime, Bandanna finally spotted Kirby, still floating around with his Warp Star aimlessly at a slower pace, a little conflicted about where he's going. Kirby turned his back and saw Bandanna, still coptering around the skies.

"Bandanna?!"  
"E-e... Kirby! Kirb- WAAAAAAAAA- Don't worry, I just need to balance myself... Okay."  
"How did you followed me here?"  
"Saw you a while before you zoomed off... Sir Meta told me to follow and help you escape."  
"Oh..."

Kirby gave him a space on the Warp Star. It's still horizontally laid down however since he's not picking up many passengers - and besides, according to Kirby, it's more fun this way, it's like surfing but in the sky! - and it fits enough for two. Bandanna swiftly landed there and puts his spear behind him again, before stretching his arms up.

"Ugh, for how long have I flown..." he chuckled to himself before he puts his arms down and sits down, "So... We need to find a place to hide while they hold them off... Where?"

"Maybe not my house, I'm just a little paranoid that they would know where it is..." Kirby muttered under his breath, looking below the skies to find a spot. He moves his Warp Star slowly just about in any direction, taking his time since there's no sign of enemy chase. Bandanna looked around as well, and suddenly, he noticed a mountain, with seemingly a rigid cliff right next to it. He pulled Kirby's cheeks and pointed at the cliff.

"Aw, Bandanna, that hurt!"  
"Sorry! So, uh, there's a forbidden cliff near that mountain, maybe that place would be a good place. No one has never visited that place in centuries... Right?"  
"Cliff, huh... Hmm... Well, only one way to find out! Let's go! ONWARDS!"

Kirby revs up the Warp Star, and it quickly zoomed right there. It's not as fast as it's supposed highest speed - if you can master using it long enough, _it can go in lightspeed_... but that's a rumor - but that will do. In just a matter of 30 seconds, they arrived at the cliff. Bandanna was screaming all the way there, though he covers his mouth (kind of? he doesn't have one, but you get the point) to remain undetected, while Kirby just smirks happily since he's used to this kind of speed. They - fortunately - landed lightly on the cliff's surface without any problems. Bandanna was a little dizzied as Kirby went down from the Warp Star, parking it there. 

"Ugh... Kiiiiiirby..."  
"Sorry, Bandanna, uh... Hey, at least we're even - that's for pinching my cheeks!"  
"Frick."  
"Hehehehe."  
"So now what?"  
"Hmm... Not sure either. Maybe we should wait until a few hours, and make sure no one sees us around here?"  
"That's a good idea... Let's hope this won't last too long."

Both of them finally rests on the top of the cliff. The place wasn't really that bad - it does have a lot of trees and grasses, some parts of the cliff don't have any plants at all and are dry, but the contrast makes the area seemed unique in its own way. It's not perfect, as one would say, but it will do for now. They kept on waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

On the other side, the battle in Comet Harbor is still ongoing. Meta Knight and his side has been trying to hold the rebels for a while by now. It's going pretty well so far - Susie's gun is actually pretty versatile, and it managed to shoot off enough projectiles, making them explode mid-air. Magolor's Ancientral Cannon might take a while to charge, but once it's shot, it can be pretty devastating for those who are in its range. Blade's sword-fighting skills have been improving too, sometimes she would block the haltworker's katana slash that was meant for Meta Knight. Sail also sprayed lots of sand - but it's mostly potluck, because sometimes it would hit allies, enemies, or both. Despite so, it's still devastating, because no matter what, he did his job as the distraction. And Meta Knight? He utilizes his wings properly. It's not part of him since it was because of his Dimensional Cape generating one for him, but it works nonetheless. He uses them to obscure the enemies' view, or just to move more freely. Add that with spamming Galaxia Sword Beam, and it works 

But the rebels have tricks on their own.

Without a word, suddenly the haltworker sheathes his katana.

"What is he doing?" Sail asked.

"Whatever it is, just watch out," Susie said, gunning the chemitory's pills, "Won't be long until we can-"

As Susie said that, the haltworker folded his katana. It turns into a gun... but it looks like it works in very ordinary ways, though. However, that's where he starts firing it up... very rapidly. There is a remarkably high number of bullets blasted away from it in a circular manner, hitting everyone who is on the ground. It can be pretty hard to dodge this one, and what's worse, it goes EVERYWHERE. Some of them even ended up hitting Meta Knight's tower too. But it's like either of them really cared because that can be fixed later on. The most important thing is that Kirby is nowhere in sight. It deals quite considerable damage to some, but especially Sail and Magolor - Sail is definitely not the best at dodging and his sand would sometimes block his view, making it worse for him, while Magolor can't focus his charging while moving around too much. 

"Gah!" Sail screamed from the top of his lungs, "T-this is too much!"

"I can't aim at him if I have to move all the time!" Magolor moaned, taking a lot of hits just to fire a laser, "This is SOOOOOOO annoying!"

Meta Knight sighed and flew up with his wings, grabbing Magolor off the ground. He then starts spamming Galaxia Sword Beam on any enemy in any direction, all while grabbing Magolor with his other hand, "You shall charge now - they won't be able to hit you!"

"Sweet," Magolor muttered under his breath and charged up, firing a laser. Charge up, fire a laser. Rise and repeat. The best part is they are technically making a counter to the haltworker's attack too, so it's fighting fire with fire. Susie and Blade had little to no issue with this, as Susie simply lifts Blade up to let the female knight jump, then slash on any good target. However, Sail took too much damage and moved off from the fight. Blade slashed the chemitory to knock them out, then went out to Sail as quickly as she could, taking small damage from the haltworker's bullet hell technique along the way. The two went away further from the fight and Blade started checking Sail's wounds.

"You okay, Sailor?"  
"Not... good..."

Suddenly, the labotory had other ideas. It starts launching its flail as if it was a rocket punch at Meta Knight and Magolor, who are flying at the moment. Meta Knight, unfortunately, didn't notice this, resulting in both of them getting hit, fall off from the skies, and went down to the ground with a thud. As both of them fall, the bullet hell technique almost hit both of them, but Susie foresees this and slips a few technological chips that summons barriers once they land, just barely in front of them both. Magolor picked himself up and so does Meta Knight.

"How long can we hold them?" Meta Knight asked the rest of the teammates, "HOW LONG can YOU all fight?"

"As long as my mana is still intact, I can fire as many lasers as I want," Magolor growled, a little pissed off about this whole rebel fight, "I can just smash this cannon if I want to but that's gonna be ineffective probably against these freaks. And I'm getting tired. I haven't slept yesterday, I was filling data for the Lor Starcutter."

"Blade Knight is tending to Sailor Waddle Dee's wounds," Susie said, clenching her fists, "We could've given up here and now but we can't just stand here and let them barrage us all the time."

"I have an idea. But you need to attract them in one place. Maybe make them stuck together," Meta Knight said, sheathing his Galaxia, "I have a plan."

The other two looked at each other, nodding in unison. Susie prepared more chips and Magolor gets rid of his Ancestral Blaster altogether since he can use much more normal spells that can stun people instead. He looked at the bullet-hell technique, watching as it slowly breaks the barrier down, bit by bit. It will be a matter of time until it's completely destroyed. He holds Susie's hand firmly, ready to make a run for it.

"Ready... Set... RUN!"

And so, there goes the barrier - it went down into pieces in an instant. The three immediately parted ways, ready to do their plan. Whatever they are doing, they better do it quickly.

On the other side, Kirby and Bandanna are still waiting on the cliff, hiding from anyone else. They have been walking for a while, and now they have found a really nice tree to lay below, so that's a good thing, probably. They really need a rest from all this frantic helmet keeping. No, seriously, they need to. Both of them decided to see the skies filled with shining stars. It was beautiful, especially that the sky is currently clear, with no rain or whatsoever appears this time. Once more, recollection appears in Kirby's mind, slipping at that moment in the war, one month after Robobot Armor is brought to life.

_"You know, the stars are very beautiful, Master."_   
_"Yeah. Also, can you stop calling me 'master'? You're my friend, Robobot, jeez..."_   
_"I am sorry. But the point still stands. My directory program does so."_   
_"Maybe you can try going against it?"_   
_"No. I should not."_   
_"Well, it's worth a try. You learned a lot from us. Maybe in a way, you can be just like us."_   
_"N-no, Master! I am just a machine that follows orders."_   
_"But you don't have to... right?"_   
_"..."_   
_"Come on, Robobot! You can shine just like those stars on your own! Just believe in yourself. Don't always count on me for what you do, because I believe you have the ability to do it yourself as well!"_   
_"But... Master..."_   
_"Listen. You're not just an ordinary machine. You're who you are. A friend. A living being. There are times you need to follow other's orders, but there are times where YOU decide what you really want to be. That's what I always wanted you to do! You're my best friend, just like Bandanna. We're going to go through this together, we can help!"_   
_"...Understood."_   
_"Great! Uh... So, we stop here now? Until Bandanna comes? Or what do you want to do?"_   
_"I do not know... But waiting here seems to be pretty efficient than moving around more."_   
_"See? You know you can make decisions, that's a good thing."_   
_"Well... Yes, I think you're right Master Kirby..."_   
_"And can you stop calling me 'master' all the time too?"_   
_"Sorry, I cannot. You told me to decide."_   
_"Robobot!"_   
_"Well, we will see about that..."_

Kirby sighed to himself. The times of the war was rough, but there's still positivity and hope leaking out of it... from his teammates that accompanied him during the entire journey, of course. Despite all the crazy events, he still has people to count on. Those days are maybe one of the happiest days he had, much like when he was with his main friends and Magolor. Everyone started off yelling at each other but as time goes by, they become so close and perhaps even inseparable for some. _THAT_ is what Kirby learned from all this madness. Perhaps that's also what all Popstarians learned during the Technological War too - they learn that they are all stronger together. This is why they give the Technologica race a chance for redemption because they believe fighting and making enemies isn't always a good way for survival. After all, nothing's better than making a world alliance where everyone's problems can be solved. Even if the effort will be long and winding, it's worth the results. Everyone would live happily and the world would be a better place.

Suddenly, Bandanna shakes Kirby's body. He seems to be wary of something.

"Kirby..."  
"Hmm? What's up, Bandanna?"  
"Uh... I feel like we're being followed... I don't know."  
"I thought no one is here except us?"  
"I dunno."

As Bandanna was saying that, a little firefly flew near the two. It floated near Kirby and Bandanna, circling around both of them before it lands above Kirby's head, 'walking' on the top of it slowly.

"That tickles!" Kirby giggled a little.

"I didn't know fireflies exists here," Bandanna said, shivering a little, "But I still feel like we're being followed..."

"You mean followed by fireflies? Haha, no way!" Kirby laughed, "Look, this little one is very friendly!"

As if Kirby was truly tempting fate, suddenly more and more fireflies start to appear near the two. They flew together in a swarm, circling the Dreamlanders together. While Kirby was surely entertained, Bandanna is still pretty scared. Suddenly, Bandanna remembered something that he once read in a book.

According to Halcandrans, fireflies are the insects of spirits. Whenever a swarm of them appear, there's got to be a wandering spirit, coming from the afterlife. It won't react much to most people, but if they start going around you, that means a nearby spirit might be interested in you. The reason varies - maybe because the spirit used to be your friend, your enemy, someone very close to you, or maybe they are just plain interested in yourself even if they never knew who you are - from spirit to spirit... And anything can just happen. They shine even brighter when the spirit decided to show up, appearing to selected people. Mediums, however, can certainly see them without the fireflies' guidance. Some of them even can interact with them, if possible. But neither Kirby nor Bandanna are mediums. So if the book was right... Maybe this place is haunted?!

"Kirby, let's get out of here..." Bandanna shivered, shaking Kirby's body more.

"W-why?! The fireflies here are so cool, look! They even float around us in swarms, it's like a light show!" Kirby happily says, watching as some of the fireflies landed on his hands.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows at both of them. Bandanna proceeds to startle, screaming while hiding beside his best friend, before pointing his spear as the skies in case they are going to face an attack.

"No no no NO NO WE DISTURBED THE SPIRIT HERE LET'S GO KIRBY WE'RE GONNA DIE-"  
"Disturb?"

Both of them then went into silence. Yes, that voice that was asking was NOT theirs. At that point, Kirby realizes something was amiss. The fact that Bandanna feels haunted doesn't help matters. He starts to look around... and then he spotted someone very familiar.

It looks like a mechanical suit, walking along with the mist in the middle of the moonlight, near the bushes. However, its shape and decal pattern was very distinct. Bandanna also saw it too eventually, watching as the spirit looked around then went out of the bushes. As they went out, the two cannot believe their eyes as they knew who the spirit was.

"Robobot?!"

The spirit turned their eyes at both Dreamlanders. They 'smiled' with their eye expression, knowing that they have found the right people they were trying to look for. They sighed a little before walking towards both of their old teammates, before looking at them sharply. Like the very old days. Kirby's eyes were filled with tears - it was not clear if it's tears of happiness or of sorrow, he wasn't even sure -, while Bandanna dropped his spear in disbelief.

This was not a dream, right?

_**"All systems clear. Admins authorized. Welcome back, Kirby and Bandanna."** _

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Robobot Armor (or their spirit, to be exact) coming back from the afterlife to take a visit, this could be the reunion of Team Starstruck no one was expecting for. Prepare for some little heartwarming moments next chapter, as well as (f*cking finally) the debut of the Technician ability!
> 
> And tbh I hope you guys are ready to be soothed with the next chapter's implications :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, it warms my heart to see how much hits and kudos this entire thing has amassed hehehe-


	6. Wake Up, Technician Battle System, Activate! (4/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle in Comet Harbor heats up, a reunion of old comrades ensues and reveals a plan utilizing the helmet. With that done, Kirby and Bandanna set back to Comet Harbor and the result of said plan is finally revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, VERY SORRY for the long wait! Not just I got into many other projects lately, but motivation says "f*ck you" in the face too, so here we are, after a super long wait, Chapter 6.
> 
> ALSO HOLY F*CK, 120 hits and counting!!! Thanks for taking your time to read this prologue, it warms my heart you know? Glad to see people care about what I am trying to write.
> 
> Finally, with this, Technician ability officially makes its first debut. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, in Comet Harbor, Magolor, Susie, and Meta Knight are trying their best to execute the plan they are supposed to do. The three are distracting each enemy to stand in one line, all while Meta Knight charges up his cape.

"Restrain!" Magolor commanded the yesman, keeping it from moving. "Susie, control the rest!"

"Please be patient, I'm not a machine you can control all the time!" Susie said, spreading barrier chips around the labotary to block its movements, "I have my limits!"

"But man, I can't restrain this guy for long!" Magolor said, "Hurry up!"

The haltworker is still shooting around like crazy, but that isn't much of a problem anymore, honestly. Susie can use the barriers from those chips to block the attack, and everyone predicted the frenzy swarm shot won't last for long. And they were right - after a long while, it was out of bullets. Just perfect! What's better, the labotary's situation isn't far better, with him trying to shoot the barriers with his flail, only to it to backfire on his face.

"F*ck, now I have to reload," the haltworker muttered, charging his gun. At this point, Magolor restrained the haltworker too, and focused as much as he could on the two targets, making sure neither of them can move. Susie unloads her gun and replaces it with a different power pack, then calls upon her transporter, flew up, and shoots various times at the labotary and the haltworker, stunning them for a while.

"Meta, you better hurry up before he breaks free or...!" Magolor yelled.

As expected, Meta Knight did what he needs to do now. He went behind the haltworker, flinging his cape and suddenly, the area turns dark. No's one can see anything. Or at least some can, but their visibility is almost greatly limited to a margin. Susie just looked around in confusion as she never saw Meta Knight doing this before. However, she knows something is very wrong. And she was right. Out of nowhere, Meta Knight shouted in a loud voice...

"Galaxia Darkness!"

Cue him unsheathing the Galaxia, then he full forcibly slashes forward, swiftly like the wind, hurting opponents in his path. To end it, he sheathes the Galaxia again, leaving a beam trail of light that pierces through opponents. Once it's all over, the cape returned to his back and the opponents all fell into the ground, damaged quite badly.

Well, all, except the haltworker. It still could stand after getting pierced so badly.

"That was amazing, Sir Meta, I had to admit," Susie went down from her transporter and glared at the haltworker that still survived the attack. They didn't know how that haltworker can still stand, but that's not important - they can probably finish him later. Meta Knight, however, ended up panting in exhaustion. That sure took quite a toll on him.

"Well, shucks," the haltworker limped, walking towards the team, still pointing his gun at all three, "That old man is weaker than I thought."

"At least he beats up your teammates," Magolor scowls, "What, you want me to restrain you again?"

"Stop your boasting. He's better off as a mere obstacle. That's what you are all to me - just something to slow my goals, right?" the haltworker groans before loading his gun once more, "Anyway, why not you guys just go to hell?"

Susie then shot the haltworker with her gun, stunning him for a while. Magolor grabbed the haltworker's gun and threw it away, before restricting the bastard with his restraining spell. The two make a stare-off, with Magolor looking at him deep in the eye. He tries to interogate with the haltworker, but...

"Say, why are you even doing this?"  
"My goals are beyond your mere understanding. Our species has been trampled hard by these obstacles. We were supposed to trump against them!"  
"Gee, not a surprise that a child, his mech suit, and another king's servant defeated your species at such a young age, you dense little kid."  
"Hey, that is also my species, you irritating egg!"  
"Shhh, Susie, let me have my moment..."  
"Well, at least we publically apologized about it."  
"At least my species didn't do anything to these people!"  
"Says the one who recklessly got cursed by the so-called dark magic and almost taken over the entire universe if your aggressive side managed to take over you."  
"Say the one who activated a weird cat machine that could've destroyed the entire universe too!"  
"Oh, you little-"

As the two bickered, the haltworker slowly waits until he is no longer stunned, so he can grab his weapon and attack both of them. He just sighed to himself, realizing how two of his opponents are literal morons. All while Meta Knight just squinted his eyes at the two. He doesn't really trust any of them, but he would trust Magolor more than Susie. Still, it's really dumb for both of them to bicker like this.

"Done pissing each other off, señor y señora?"  
"NO, WE ARE NOT, SHUT UP!"

Back to the cliff, Kirby and Bandanna still cannot believe that their old friend is standing here as a spirit in front of both of them. It's really one huge surprise.

"Is this really you, Robobot?" Kirby asked, with an unsure tone.

 **"Wow, seriously? You're my goddamn master and you haven't realized it one bit?"** Robobot Armor said, stomping the ground with his legs a little, **"Of course this is me ya little sh*t! Missed me?"**

"No." Bandanna answered in a joking tone.

 **"Good for you, shortass. I am here just for Kirby nonetheless,"** Robobot Armor snarked back.

"Shortass? How dare you!" Bandanna snarked back, trying to slash Robobot Armor with his spear. Kirby screamed as Bandanna did so, but it turns out, it didn't quite work. The spear just strikes through Robobot Armor as if it was a thin mist of air. Yes, you cannot attack spirits. Huge shame right there. Kirby sighed before looking at Bandanna with a very unamused look.

"Seriously, Bandanna?"  
"Well, I am making sure if they are a ghost or not."  
**"Fun fact: I really am, shortass. You can stop being a little paranoid b*tch now... Can't ya?"**  
"You little prick..."  
"Please stop..."  
**"Alright, sorry Master, we are joking..."**  
"Yeah, we will stop fighting now."  
"Nah, that's better!"

The three laughed over that little scruffle. It's been a while since both Bandanna and Robobot Armor ever argue at each other again. Despite it used to be a living nightmare for Kirby, it's still something nostalgic to remember. The team ended up pulling each other into a huge hug they could've done at the end of the war if everyone is alive. They happily cried over their reunion as fire-forged friends, with the fireflies shining in the reflection of the moonlight to accompany them. There was a shared warmth between them too as if this was the perfect moment they were waiting for.

It's an 'ending' they truly deserved, though it wasn't fully complete. They are aware that Robobot Armor had died already, and now is left as a spirit - but that didn't stop them to cherish this moment. The hug was long, but it felt pretty short considering how much time has these three people have been together in the war. At least they get to see each other again, and it's a blessing they cannot forget. Fate might be a cruel mistress, but in several cases, it was ready to throw the dog a bone and give them a pat on the back for the job well done.

Soon enough, they released the hugs and took a deep breath. The team then sat down in a small circle, just like what they all do back then. There's just something so touching about these little things they did, to the point most of them shed a few small tears - especially Kirby, the de-facto leader, who watched as the team grew closer and closer. Even the other two patted Kirby's head as if they knew Kirby was way too excited about this. As if this was truly a dream come true.

"I missed this moment..." Kirby sobs a little, "It's been a while since we ever get to do this again, huh?"

"You bet," Bandanna said, "After I think about it... I don't think I mind a dumb mech suit to go near me now."

 **"Dumb?"** Robobot Armor turned at Bandanna, **"Excuse me?"**

"Sorry, that was just me teasing you," Bandanna chuckled for a little while.

"I'm just glad we get to... you know... reunite like this again..." Kirby mutters, "I just wish we can do this for much longer..."

Robobot Armor sighed at what Kirby said. Well, he's not wrong. After all, spirits can't always come to the living ever-so-often. There are very certain unwritten rules. Usually, it's once per month, but in some cases, there are some exceptions. And obviously, you can't always show yourself to EVERYONE. Only very certain people have the ability to see you, and you can give that ability to anyone you deem worthy for reasons. In this case, it was given to Kirby and Bandanna for a limited time. And if there's one thing spirits need to remember, they can't always try to change the lives of the living. This includes protecting them or giving them certain powers. There are some moments where the spirits are allowed to so though - and this is where it comes to play.

 **"Trust me, I do know. This is bullsh*t,"** Robobot Armor moaned, their voice shows signs of sorrow, **"Trust me, having a soul and being a spirit doesn't sound as great as I thought. Most people can't see me. Heck, I prefer staying alive and go on a f*cking journey that we promised to do to each other..."**

"Ah yes, the promise," Bandanna nods, "I-I wish we can really do that."

"True," Kirby silently mutters under his breath, wanting to cry out more, "Just if I refused to activate the Final Weapon, I could've- This is all my fault."

 **"No no no, Kirby... It's not your fault, holy sh*t, calm down,"** Robobot Armor assured the child, **"It was never your fault. It's actually mine. I proposed the idea. Or maybe I can safely say... It neither of our faults at best, we were forced to."**

"See? I told you it wasn't really your fault," Bandanna 'smiled' to Kirby, "You know what I mean, right?"

 **"Anyways, I am not even here to give blames or to f*ck around with issues, I am here because there's something important we need to discuss,"** Robobot Armor stood up, **"By the way, do you still have that helmet? Or chip?"**

"Of course," Kirby huffed a little before he smiled again - he still does feel extremely guilty, but he preferred not to tell. He showed the chip to the mechanical being, "I know it's weird how it turned into a chip though, Susie said it was because this chip was bundled with the Invader Armor you was brought to life from."

 **"As I expected,"** Robobot Armor said, **"Well, let's get this over with before my time is up again."**

Then Robobot Armor went into silence, observing the chip carefully, all while the other two just watched from behind. Once a few moments passed, Robobot Armor turned at Kirby and gave the chip back to him.

 **"So, here's the thing. I have a clever idea. It's gonna be f*cking awesome."**  
"Huh?"  
**"Well... Some of my data about my skills are still left inside me. And I don't think I won't let this perfectly functioning helmet go to waste."**  
"So?"  
**"Even when I am dead, I will not leave you defenseless. I still want to watch over you, and battle beside you - but I am literally f*cking dead! Because of this, I decided to play around with it. Have you heard about data transferring?"**  
"I think I know... It's like... sending something from one location to another... through some communication method... thing?"  
**"Hell yeah, you know a little about the basics. Here's the thing: using my own system, I will transfer my leftover skills to YOUR chip."**  
"And then? I can use them myself?"  
**"Exactly. Now, this helmet adapts with you, right? With that, the skills will also adapt to you in some way. Using your DNA, it will find the perfect way to manifest in sync with your fighting style."**  
"B-but I am not sure if it will work!"  
**"I am 100% sure it will. Even my system says so. Trust me, Master."**

Kirby looked at his mechanical suit, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. He turned at Bandanna, who nods as if he also believed in Robobot Armor's words. There was some sort of unsureness that he felt, but the bonds between the team quickly removed it all. If they can trust him, he can trust them both too. He nodded and grabbed Robobot Armor's hand with his determined expression, ready to do the procedure.

"Fine then, let's do it!"  
**"F*ck yeah, that's what I loved to hear. Please give me the chip, and we can start the procedure."**

Kirby took the chip and gave it to Robobot Armor, only for it to float in front of him. A wave of surreal data stream circles around the two as the chip started to glow. Robobot Armor started the process and holds Kirby's hand tight, transferring the data from themself to the chip. Their body was shaking due to anxiety since they didn't want this to fail, but the fact that they are holding Kirby's hand helped them a little. After a little while, the chip lights up, absorbing all the data stream, and its appearance changes into something that looks like a more customized item. There's even Robobot Armor's signature gear with star and wings insignia, a drill now attached below it.

"Pretty cool..." Kirby muttered under his breath.

"Ain't so bad," Bandanna walked to Kirby and looked at the chip too as Kirby retrieved it with a swipe, "Whatever this thing is, it's gotta be cool when we activated it!"

"Maybe we can test it by battling those rebels. Nothing better than hoisting by their own petard, right?" Kirby suggested, flipping the chip up with a grin on his face.

"As long as we don't get caught, that is," Bandanna sighed.

Suddenly, Robobot Armor's spirit body started to fade. The realization hits them that they have overexaggerated their traveling time limit. They have been wandering for a few days to find Kirby, and that helmet's first activation was a mark that their time to wander starts. After all, they promised themself that once they transferred the data, it's all set and done. Shame that they can't stay for long - but they can visit the two again someday, probably.

 **"Sh*t,"** Robobot Armor silently mutters, before turning at their two friends, **"My time's up, I have to return. But I will make sure we are going to meet again. I hope my efforts won't be in damn vain. See ya, Starbound Technician. See ya, shortass."**

"See you, Robobot," Kirby waved, "I will make sure that I will make you proud!"

"Yeah, goodbye- WAIT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME SHORTASS AGAIN?! ROBOBOT, YOU-" Bandanna screamed.

Robobot Armor responded with a chuckle before they smiled with their eye expression again. Their eyes teared up a bit before fading, returning to the realm of their afterlife, rather satisfied that they have done what they have to do. The other two watched that happening before their very eyes, and then it's all over. The fireflies' lights went off, one by one, before leaving the place - a sign that the spirit had left the location. Kirby looked at the chip, sighing a little to observe it further. As if the item brought him some nostalgic feeling he never feels before.

Silently, a tear fell from his eyes, but he didn't notice. However, he felt a little surge of energy that flows into his mind for a while, a spark of hope that he once give people is returned back to him tenfold. And then there's this sense of relief just washed him. He's not sure what to react about it, but it feels mildly comforting enough. He then remembered - his friends are still in Comet Harbor, fighting. Why did he hide? He knows it was Meta Knight's command, but it still makes him feel like a coward. He should have helped. There's nothing he can't solve, after all.

"Kirby...?"  
"Eh? What, Bandanna?"  
"Hey, stop crying. I believe we will run to them again."  
"No, it's just-"  
"Still feel guilty about-"  
"...Maybe. But that's not important, right? We've got something else to do. Come on, let's go back."  
"But how about your helmet?"  
"If that's what they want, I'll give it to them."  
"Kirby, you can't just-"  
"Yes, I can, come on! We can't keep them waiting for long, right?"

Back to Comet Harbor, Susie and Magolor are still arguing.

"You insolent crackhead egg!"  
"Shut up, miss capitalist!"  
"You tried making a monarch to destroy the world with that cursed crown!"  
"Oh really? That's my dark side possessing me before I can destroy it you nitpick! You tried stealing the cat machine for personal gain, you selfish little-"  
"No, I did not, that's just me acting to bring my father back!"  
"Oh really?"  
"O-of course! W-why are you-"

Susie then went silent before she could finish that sentence. Yes, her words are genuine - it was to snap her father back to normal -, so does her ambitions. She never wanted any personal gain, she just wants the machine to be destroyed. But Magolor's words made her think again. If she managed to get her father back, what would she do next with Star Dream? She's not even sure herself. As a result, she broke down silently while crying, her body shaking in terror and fear. Eventually, Meta Knight glared at Magolor angrily, and at that point, Magolor realized that the argument has gone too far.

"S-Susie..."  
"...What do you want?"  
"I... I am sorry. I didn't mean you mock you about-"  
"No. You're right, Magolor... I am very selfish, am I?"  
"Nah, nah, naaaaaaaah. You're not. It's my fault. I shouldn't mention that against you, I-"

However, before Susie could finish that word, Meta Knight shouted to the two.

"Susie! Behind you!"

The haltwoker hits Susie with his sword, but Magolor pushed Susie out of the way before the sword can hit her. The two rolled to the ground and looked at each other, making confused eye contact. Magolro was rather stunned but Susie pushed the Halcandran out of the way, a little embarrassed. Just in time, a Warp Star crashed down in front of Meta Knight, with Kirby and Bandanna going down from it.

"Hi, Mety..." Kirby greeted the knight.

"What?! Are you serious, Kirby?!" Meta Knight said, "Get out of here, you need to hide, he's still here!"

"Don't worry about me, Mety," Kirby looked back at the knight with a determined look alongside a small grin on his face, "I got this."

"Kirby. I don't want you to get hurt!" Meta Knight huffed again, "Get out of here."

"No, I don't think I will," Kirby muttered back, "I can't hide for long anyways."

Soon, Kirby looked at the eyes of the haltworker, who coincidentally looked back at him. There was something in Kirby's soul that was blazing around emotionally, as if he was energized that there's a fight he can jump into - maybe this what you get from being isolated for a long time without much activity, you might want to do something you used to do for so long? - and he took a deep breath, showing his chip to the haltworker.

"Kirby, no-" Meta Knight muttered.

"D-don't worry sir, he got this," Bandanna silently whispered back.

Kirby didn't even flinch, he looks at the enemy, ready to fight.

"You want this, right?"

The haltworker just looked back.

"Then, what are you going to do with it?"

Kirby simply sighed a little before getting ready. He was more than prepared for this moment.

"Well, why not you find out by yourself? Come and get it."

The haltworker was a little confused. The child looks like he's definitely going to give the chip to him. Well, that was easier than he thought, so he ran to Kirby and ready to take the chip away, but instead, Kirby flicks his own hand while holding the chip, then puts it aside to his left before raising his chip up as it shined, and...

"Technician Battle System... **ACTIVATE!** "

Those words activated the chip! After all, that's his code to wake the helmet up when on standby so he can store things back then. He flicked the chip up into the air. The chip then fell right on the top of his head, which he later taps right there. Sparks of data start swirling around him once he did so, forming his helmet's base. He then swept his right hands in front of his eyes, creating the goggles over him. He was a little lost about what to do next but by instinct he crosses his arms, summoning what seems to be a holographic drill. Kirby silently thinks how cool this actually looks like, before he let his instinct took control of him for the time being - he started wall-jumping around a few data panels that appeared in front of him before the drill charges up and Kirby propels himself down while ramming it down to the ground, ending in him kneeling. An explosion of data ensues as the drill lands down and disappears, with the data from said explosion being absorbed into Kirby's helmet, activating it into full swing. Feeling confident that he can go now, Kirby swayed his hand beside him as he stood up.

At this point, everyone realizes one thing is clear: **The Starbound Technician has returned!**

**"Technician Kirby online! The future is bright!"**

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how is it? Next chapter, we're going to see how this ability plays for Kirby. You will eventually see variations of this ability from other characters too!
> 
> Once again thank you for reading and see you next chapter!


	7. Wake Up, Technician Battle System, Activate! (5/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Technician ability revealed, a new fight soon ensues. After the fight, the moment of truth kicks in. Will Kirby be able to rebuild his Robobot Armor, and possibly bring them to life again as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay been a while o frick. Motivation once again say 'f*ck you'. My favorite reason.  
> Anyho! Here we go guys, chapter 7, and the last of this 5-part charade! We will soon enter another 3-part charade too, but it will most likely be important info dump and some heartwarming moments... And foreshadowing :D
> 
> Have a good read!

As Kirby finally reveals the new ability, Bandanna's eyes sparkled. Susie gasped a little from the distance, while Magolor screamed "HELL YEAH!" while fortnite dancing in success. Just in time, Blade and Sail both went back to the battlefield - both of them are equally surprised as well with the new ability.

"What the?!" Blade muttered under her breath.

"It's complicated... Seriously, it really is!" Bandanna said, "But this looks pretty good so far!"

As Bandanna said that, the haltworker looked at Kirby with a pissed-off look. He realized he failed his mission to stop Kirby from getting the helmet, or just activating it for that matter. Meta Knight on the other hand was both confused and baffled by Kirby's actions, but it has been done. There's nothing much he can do to prevent both sides, so here he is, looking at the whole scene. He walked behind Kirby and called him.

"Are you sure this would work?" Meta Knight asked back.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll try," Kirby said, summoning the drill from the transformation earlier, "All systems seem to be clear to me!"

Meta Knight took a deep breath as Kirby said so. Again, his student's tendency to try new things. He decided to step back and let the child show what he can do with the ability - after all, it's one he has never seen before. 

"New ability sir?" Sail asked.

Meta Knight only nodded, "I have no idea what this one is, but we shall watch."

"So," Kirby said, "I am surprised you still try to hurt other people. Susie has done a great job to take care of your species - you are supposed to be, I dunno, grateful or something? Anyways, I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"You are just an obstacle to my operations. Now you're going to be a great thorn in my side..." the haltworker sneered, "Alas, I will stop you right here and right now... That is, before you bring us any more trouble."

"Then try," Kirby gritted as he pulled himself into a battle stance, his drill starting to spin, "I will be glad to see how you will do it!"

The haltworker runs in and attempts to slash Kirby, but he quickly blocked the attack with his drill. Both held their position against each other pretty well until the haltworker pushes in, knocking Kirby back against a tree near him.

"Augh!" Kirby muttered as he crashed his back into the tree. It hurts, but he still stands up, ready to go again. The haltworker leaped up for another slash, and Kirby rolled to the side this time. Now the haltworker's blade gets stuck into the tree, and while that happens, Kirby quickly runs and slashes the haltworker's back with his drill. Eventually, the haltworker finally got the sword off just as soon as Kirby finished his next move, and tries to slash Kirby again, but Kirby ducks and forms a technological dome barrier around him, blocking the attack.

"Tech Guard?" Susie said, "I haven't seen that skill being utilized nowadays."

"Why? It's useless?" Magolor asked.

"No, because there are better methods, supposedly. Our technology was designed to minimize damage input. And then again there are more variations of this skill that would work as well," Susie answered, "And before you ask, my species is one of the pioneers of the Engineering Arts."

Kirby slowly looked at the haltworker as he kept on ducking, using the barrier to block more of his attacks. Right as the barrier broke down, Kirby slides down and rams the haltworker with the drill intact, shoving the haltworker a little, though he responded by blocking the drill with his sword. This time, Kirby managed to get the upper hand and knocked the enemy's sword away, though the haltworker quickly skids, picked it up, and changed it into a gun.

"Watch out, that thing can rapid fire!" Magolor yelled.

Before Kirby could respond, the haltworker started to open fire. Kirby was surprised but quickly thought of a good idea. He jumps up and rams the ground, drilling below it to safety, then appears close enough to ram the haltworker off course. Despite him being able to do so, he still receives a good amount of blasts to the face, hitting his goggles nonetheless. He attempted a quick stab as a follow-up, but the haltworker quickly blocked the drill with his gun this time.

"You are so persistent as a puffball," the haltworker muttered, "I am surprised you still want to fight."

"Well, you hurt my friends," Kirby sneered back, "That's why I am here to stop you!"

Both kept holding their ground until the haltworker pushed Kirby away once again. Kirby took a deep breath and the haltworker continued his round of shots, but at this point, Kirby decided to just try and end this right now. He leaped up to the skies, avoiding the blasts, and his drill charges up. He momentarily 'froze' in the air, aimed, and...

"Drill Breaker!"

As quickly as he could, the puffball crashes down with the drill, ramming the haltworker from the skies. The haltworker wasn't able to react, and he eventually got knocked down to the ground at the same time the attack was landed. The group watches as Kirby finally finished the attack - the damage dealt was actually pretty good. Both combatants stood up, Kirby still pointing his drill at the haltworker.

"Listen up," he says, "I don't know what your plans are but I won't let you do anything bad to anyone, you got that?!"

"What?" the haltworker asked, "I'm just doing what I can do to support the Haltmann Works Company, unlike that traitor."

"You mean me?" Susie sneered at the haltworker, "I think you're more of the traitor over here. You attacked everyone for no reason. You're not a legitimate representative of what our staff should be."

"Besides," Meta Knight said, "The war is over already, dear Nova. You don't have to fight over settlements anymore."

"No reason? We do have reasons. The war? For us, the war is never over until we get what we want. We want nothing but glory. But you natives took that away from us. I hope you are all happy," the haltworker sneered, "And now that my mission has failed, there's no use for me being around here. However, I will return someday. Just you all wait and see."

The haltworker picked up his gun and rolls back into the darkness as he finished his words, disappearing back into the shadows. The group huffed in relief as the battle was quickly over, and Kirby discards his drill away. Magolor was clearly delighted by the situation, and Bandanna's first move was to run at Kirby and check on him.

"You okay? No wounds?" he asked the puffball.

"There are some, but I am fine!" Kirby said happily, "That battle was fun though!"

"But that was some cool strats there!" Magolor cheered.

"I mean, it was a little rough at the beginning, but you're getting there," Susie told him.

However, before anyone else could say another word, Meta Knight looked at them and coughed to pull their attention.

"Ahem."

Everyone quickly turned at the knight, a little confused as to why Meta Knight suddenly just... went... like that. Suspiciousness lingers in the minds of each person as the knight kept an eye on Kirby. And his helmet, now christened as the Technician ability. Silence fills the air with dread and suspense as that happened, and neither Kirby nor anyone else can predict what happens next.

What is Meta Knight going to say?

"So. Technician Kirby, huh."

Kirby gulped. He starts to feel that something bad is about to happen. He braced himself to take the blame, but soon, Meta Knight sighed.

"I'm looking forward to what you can do with it. You have proven that you are worthy to take on a new world. I know, I hate to admit it, but maybe it's time for you to try and get out of the box. Well done. But my advice is simple: be careful. That's all. You can keep the helmet."

Magolor gasped as Meta Knight said that. Blade smiled knowing that all ends well, and Sail oooh-ed in surprise. Magolor's eyes sparkled in joy, and Susie sighed in relief. Both most importantly, Kirby grins and mutters happily under his breath, "Yes!" while clenching his right fist. And Bandanna hugged his pal in relief, knowing that things seem to be looking up. It was good that this night ended with something rather peaceful and relieving. 

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," Meta Knight huffed at his apprentice.

"You know what? After all this madness, it's pretty justified," Kirby nudged him, "But still though, you need to stop being selfish."

"Yeah, batman," Magolor chimed in jokingly.

Meta Knight quickly took his Galaxia and bonked Magolor's head with the blunt hilt.

"Ouch!"  
"This is not a joke."   
"Sorry."

However, there's one thing left to do, at least for Kirby. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, moment of truth. Let's see if Susie is right and some of their parts are left here."

He scrolled through the files in his helmet. All of it. All the data streams, all the text files, all the image files, everything in between. He did everything carefully, just in case. There were no files that he forgot to check, it seems. Susie also peeked here and there in case there were files that Kirby forgot to look at. However, 30 minutes of checking around later, Kirby started to lose hope.

"There's nothing..."  
"You sure about that?"   
"I don't know, Susie, so far there's no codes or blueprints... relating to them..."   
"Don't give up, pinky."   
"I am trying."

Eventually, the rest of the group decided to observe the process. They watch as Kirby surfs around the seemingly endless data pile in his helmet. Another 30 minutes passed, and eventually, Kirby huffed in frustration. There's nothing. Nothing about their parts. Even the data that exists before Robobot did the data transfer doesn't give any answers. 

"T-there's nothing... isn't it?"

The group looked at Kirby, who had slowly given up. It's clear that maybe, the helmet had nothing else to search for. No trace of Robobot's parts. No trace of their inner program either. Bandanna realizes that possibly, there's nothing anyone can do. They are gone, forever, and the chances everyone can rebuild them is second to none. Tragic, but that's the way it is. Bandanna took a deep breath and hugged Kirby.

"I-it's okay, Kirby," he said, "You tried. We all tried."

"Y-yeah," Susie muttered, "Sorry pinky. They are possibly gone forever."

Kirby took a deep breath. Tears are collecting in his eyes. He started to cry in desperation.

"S-so now what...? We give up...?"

"There's got to be some other way," Meta Knight said, "But I cannot stay positive about it. I am sorry for your loss."

"I-it's okay... I-I need a moment..." Kirby implied again. There was just something that felt so off. He left the group and decided to go back to Star Hill on his own. After a while, Meta Knight and Bandanna followed, so did Magolor... though he got pulled away by Susie by the time that happened.

"No. Let pinky be with the ones he truly trusts, egg."  
"But he trusts me. He's my fri-"   
"I know. But Bandanna and Sir Meta are both the ones he managed to contact during the war we caused."   
"..."   
"I am sure they will be fine, Magolor. Let them."

In the meanwhile, somewhere in Dreamland, close to Star Hill, unknown to others, two eyes watch from afar. She was a puffball, with a helmet similar to Kirby's - however, it was yellow and it has a communicator microphone part instead.

"The Starbound Technician has arisen from the ashes... Interesting. Good for us."

She turned her back away as Kirby arrived, into the bushes, with someone else in tow. It was a little round robot, a headband with an artifact attached to its head. 

"So, he is ready?"  
"Possibly, Metrics, but we need more time. Eventually, he will be ready. We will recruit him later."   
"But why not now, Maste-"   
"Hush, Metrics. First, he needs to get over his current state. For now, let's report to the Commander."

As she left the Star Hill, she walked to an abandoned alleyway, Metrics alongside her. She muttered under her breath, with a warm yet satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, **Technician Kirby of the Stars** , huh... Fate shall reunite us again. Prepare yourself - you will know why..."

To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sucks... There's no way to revive Robobot Armor... Maybe there's another way, but... Who knows...
> 
> Okay, that aside, thank you for reading this far. We have a lot of hits from everyone, and that, again, warms my heart.
> 
> I want to thank these two users: bluerosekatie and EpicPotato for helping out with chapter tweakings! Go check their accounts if you haven't yet:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPotato
> 
> With that being said, arigato bois! Also, hmm, I wonder who is Metrics and their 'master', and why are they there in the Star Hill, observing Kirby for a while. Something's got to be brewing. Is it good? Bad? Guess yourself - I'm telling nothing!


	8. The Solemn Night (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night turned into silence as a desperate Kirby realized that the chance to revive his mechanical friend is now little to none. In the meanwhile, in the abandoned alleyway, Metrics and their master are up to something...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS WHERE WE GOT OCS BABY
> 
> Not gonna lie it's been literal ages since I added a chapter. Oh well, here's your food!
> 
> Have fun reading everyone...

The Star Hill was filled with silence tonight. The clouds are gone, but the cold breeze of autumn remained. Kirby sat down atop the grassy field as he looked into the skies weakly, perhaps near giving up. As he mumbled several words under his tongue, Bandanna Waddle Dee and Meta Knight both arrived, looking at the poor child, who is probably depressed already.

"Kirby!" Bandanna called, running towards the pink puffball.

Kirby turned in Bandanna and Meta Knight's direction with a somber look.

"Is everything alright?" Bandanna asked.

Kirby shook his head. Then, he took a deep breath, and...

"I don't get it... We're so close...!"

Kirby clenched his fist and slammed it to the ground, desperate. His heart was probably aching due to how everything didn't work out exactly like he could've wanted. He was stressing in and out - after all the crap he went through, there was no use! It seems there's nothing he can do to bring them back. It's just... felt surreal on his part.

"We could have revived them! I've been fighting hard to get this helmet and all its data back and NOW IT'S ALL USELESS!" he yelled, slowly becoming frustrated.

"I understand that," Meta Knight sighed, sitting beside Kirby, "But yelling at yourself won't get you anywhere."

"You know what won't get me anywhere? Of course, me realizing that I've committed friendly fire murder on my own friend!" Kirby said again, covering his face with his hands, "This is not right. This is never right. I thought I can save everyone. I promised them, and I broke it without even knowing. I'm a horrible friend, I'm just-"

"Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted again, "Get a hold of yourself! It's not your fault!"

Both two other Popstarians were sunk into silence almost immediately.

"I get it. All of this is a war, people die, people survive, it's up to our efforts," Meta Knight said, "But sometimes... the efforts won't be enough to ensure safety... a stroke of luck could-"

"Ruin everything. I know, Mety," Kirby muttered. His voice was just distressed at the whole thing. Clearly, he doesn't want things to simply end this way. But he's not even sure how to even move forward.

But Meta Knight sighed. He knew better. He has seen more deaths as a Star Warrior usually stuck in the war himself. Jecra, Garlude, his own parents who were corrupted by Nightmare... If he would list every single person he knew that had died in his life, probably the world would explode containing the list of it. Honestly, he knew first deaths like this would be very painful for a little trainee like Kirby. He heard about the Floralian Coup accident, the one where Dedede was kidnapped. Kirby said he wasn't able to save Sectonia since the dark magic inside her became too omnipotent to remove... he didn't like that, but he was forced to put her down.

"Kirby," Meta Knight patted the Star Warrior, "Let me just... Well, here's the thing. Not all people can be saved, Kirby. Like Sectonia."

"But that's Sectonia. I don't know her at all," Kirby said, "So it was too late when I intercept."

"Do you imply that because you know the person means you can save them no matter what?" Meta Knight asked, "Only because they are around you and there's no clue or sign this can happen?"

This time, Kirby... didn't know how to answer.

Meta Knight sighed again. 

"Death doesn't discriminate anyone, Kirby. It takes whoever is available, whoever is ripen. It doesn't look at status, relationships, weakness, strength... Once the time is ready, there's no stopping it. Usually, that is," Meta Knight scruffed the puffball's helmet, "There are some moments when death becomes merciful for a short while. But no one knows when or why it would do so. For sure, you cannot fight death. It does whatever it wants. This is the real world, Kirby - and that's literally it. It's not your fault that your friend died."

Kirby looked at Meta Knight. He wasn't even sure if he should argue against this or not.

"But hey, you have us, Kirby!" Bandanna tried to cheer him up, "We can still stick around you when you want."

Kirby only smiled at that. He didn't know much about how he's going to react to this. But perhaps that gave him a little solace, even if his mentor's words hurt him slightly, piercing his heart like a sword. From the expression of his two friends, he is sure that they are worried about him.

But after all this crap, he thought, it could have been handled better. But... well... yeah, maybe no one would understand him. Or so he thought. Then so be it. 

"I guess so..."

He decided to hide this feeling. Probably they don't have to worry about it. Probably. Then, that's it, problem solved! Burying it would be the best solution. At least for now. He just hopes it won't bite him back in the future.

Meanwhile, on the abandoned alleyway from earlier, the wind is blowing lightly. The skies were clear there. From afar, you can see two individuals walked through, not minding the light fog.

"Are we there yet?"  
"Not yet, Metrics."  
"Aw, that's a hugeeee shameeee... I am tired... I want to sleep-"  
"Shh, we're so close! We just need to get to the hatch and we can rest."

As Metrics' master finished those words, the two arrived at a certain spot. She summoned her sword and taps the ground lightly. Soon, they can hear a small, yet quick cranking noise as a small part of the ground opens. It reveals a hatch, made of metal, which quickly opens.

"Yay! We're home!" Metrics exclaimed.

Their master smiled and grabbed their hand.

"Ready?"  
"Yes, Master Amada!"

Amada discarded her sword and the two turned their sights on the hatch.

"One, two, JUMP!"

They went into the hatch with a skip and the hatch closes. Then, the ground also closes, covering the spot where the hatch was. As the two went down, they landed inside a capsule, and then they waited.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_Clink!_

The capsule landed underground. Once that happens, the front of the capsule opens, revealing an underground base. It's tavern-like, but you can hear the engineers inside running around as they do their everyday job. Creating weapons, technology, observing Popstar from the inside, etc, etc, all sorts of things. This is the Engineer's Guild - where strange discoveries and strange contraptions are made, kept, and used, and tested, and... You get the point.

"Hey, Amada! How's the scouting?"  
"Seems to work well, but I'm sure the target needs some rest."  
"Metrics looks far happier now..."  
"Kanzo should be proud of you."  
"Hahah, sure, yes... maybe he would."

Amada smiled when Kanzo's name was mentioned. From her expression, it seems like that name is important to her. For some reason that is. A small tear was stuck in her eyes for a second before Metrics's voice snaps her back.

"Master Amada?"

Amada shook her head. She nodded at Metrics, "What's up?"

"Can we sleep together tonight...?"

Amada laughed. Her little Steel Defender seems to be asking for it... She turned at them and picks the sphere robot up before rubbing their head.

"I will, Met. Just... Give me 30 more minutes..."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this is a pretty short chapter, but eh, can't help it. The climax events are over after all.
> 
> Well, Kirby, I am sure that will bite you back in the ass later when more events kick in.
> 
> And hey, who is Kanzo? Hmm... Seems like Team Starstruck isn't the only one struggling in the war back then... Wait, you tell me there's more?!
> 
> This will be answered in the next chapter, so tune in next time when I have the mood again *digs a grave and jumps into it again, before burying self into weird-ass mood swing hiatus for a thousand years* Bye!


End file.
